Sword of Origin: Lost Justice
by Multiverse Fanatic
Summary: Shirou Emiya. He had sacrificed his existence to save his world from absolute evil. Now he has been reborn into a world where evil lies at every turn and his ideals will be tested. Can he save this world from impending devastation?


It was war. A war between the defenders of light and the forces of darkness. A hopeless situation presented itself before the remaining Masters and Servants of the Fifth Holy Grail war. In this very moment, the two factions were no longer fighting for the Holy grail, but to save the world from an absolute evil that threatened the very fabric of existence.

"Shirou?"

Souma called out to his friend who stepped forward to confront the evil.

"Seal-" Emiya Shirou extended his hand as his hair became a shimmery white color and his eyes became silver, almost like pure steel.

"Off." In that moment, a white flash of light accompanied by strong gusts of wind appeared as a Alien Black sword appeared in his hand.

Shirou had no other choice. Satan was before him, and was prepared to eradicate existence with his sword. Darkness surrounded Satan's sword as it began to erode the very fabric of space around him.

"This is the end!" The sword of darkness was swung down, Erasing everything in front of him as it traveled to the white haired youth.

No chance of escape. Even if he did, it would still mean the end of everything. He along with his collation of friends, alies, and former enemies would be erased from existence and everything else would follow afterward.

He couldn't allow that. Even though he realized that saving everyone is impossible, he still couldn't let the world end like this. There were people he was fighting for. The people he met before. The people he will meet. At the very least he wanted to protect everyone from absolute evil.

The black sword began to emit a white glow, a pure white light that was brighter than the sun itself.

an Aria was cast, entrusting everything he was to the Sword of Akasha.

The sword was swung. A flash of white tore across reality, opening a path to the ORIGIN. A reversal of absolute fate and the center of time and space itself...

Satan was no more. The light had easily eradicated the darkness of Satan's sword and erased him from the threshold of existence.

However, a price for saving his world was made.

The being that was once Emiya Shirou was caught in the light of his own miracle and disappeared from his own world.

* * *

He found himself in the Void. A place beyond life and death. A place where everything began and everything ended.

"It couldn't have been helped..." ***** sighed as he wandered through out the void. He had made the ultimate sacrifice anyone could ever perform. To save his world from the Father of evil, he had sacrificed his existence to defeat the ultimate evil. He was truly a hero of justice.

However, it would seem that fate was not yet finished with his duties.

A white orb of light emerged in the darkness. It was the will of Akasha calling him.

"Looks like I'm not done yet." Yes. ***** instinctively knew that it was calling him to save another world from darkness. It was a call that ****** had to respond to.

He reached out the the orb of pure light and the void had faded to white.

 _Through the cycle of reincarnation and rebirth, you must save this world from absolute ruin. For it needs a hero to save them. This is your duty as an Akasha Guardian. Live on Emiya Shirou._

Those were the orders given by the Origin itself. Emiya Shirou must take up his sword to save the world yet again from absolute evil. And thus his Consciousness faded.

* * *

Shirou had awoken in a sleeping bag. He found himself in a familiar tent. "Huh..?" It was a familiar, yet unfamiliar place.

 _That's right..._ He had been traveling to the Capital City in order to earn money for his poor village.

A blinding pain hit his head, as he began to remember more.

He was the adopted son of Kiritsugu Emiya, a Mercenary who traveled across the world, even visiting the capital at some point in his prime as a freelance killer. After he adopted Shirou, whose parents were killed by the Empire's solders, he retired and passed away five years later, due to an illness. Shirou lived in a small village and trained to he could become a defender of justice, like Kiritsugu tried to be. In order to support his village, Shirou set out to the capital in order to earn money. He traveled alone, and barely had any friends.

"..."

This was the Shirou Emiya of this world, not the other one.

He was Shirou Emiya, who used a true magic in order to save his world from destruction.

He was now an eternity away from those he once knew.

He was Shirou Emiya, an Akasha Guardian, reborn into a new world in order to save it.

Author's note: It's been a while since I last updated, but now I'm back with a new Story. Now I'm sure you'll have a few questions regarding this story, but yes, this is a fate Stay Night/Akame ga Kill! Crossover, and this is a sequel to one of the endings I have planed for another story I'm writing called Fate/Bloody Shadows. This version of Shirou is decidedly different from his other incarnations. During the Holy grail war, He obtains new powers through an inner-dimensional source and becomes something called an Akasha Guardian. Akasha Guardians are beings who obtains powers that overwrites the fabric of reality and has removed themselves from the world the originated from, only to become reborn in different worlds in order to save them. These beings possesses authorities higher than counter guardians themselves. In short, they are gods, that can rewrite the fabric of time and space if they wanted too. This version of Shirou is also stronger due to his new powers. For example, he can trace Excalibur and almost use it to it's full power.

I won't spoil too much here as all of this will be explained more in future chapters. How Shirou gets these powers exactly will be explained in Fate/Bloody Shadows. That story will have 4 different endings, while this is a sequel for one of them, so don't worry about being spoiled since this isn't the "True" Ending. Anyways, expect an update on both this and Fate/ Symphony of Despair very soon. Till then.


End file.
